A known type of semiconductor memory chip is packed into a stainless steel can which can be disposed remotely in locations and on supports as desired. These chips have a single input-output electrode as well as a separate ground electrode connected to the can. Data can be read serially into or out of the chip by accessing the input-output and ground electrode.
A known type of hand held wand is used for collecting data from one or more of such can, then storing the collected data within the wand and, when desired, uploading the collected data to a computer or other separate device. This wand consists of an electrically non-conductive hollow tube having a probe at one end used for data collection and a port at the other end used for data uploading. The probe and port each have two electrodes, one of which is grounded. The tube contains suitable internal circuitry having ground electrodes connected in common to the ground electrodes of the probe and port.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of wand wherein the tube itself is electrically conductive and the probe and port have electrically conductive bodies making direct electrical and mechanical connections to the tube. The new type of wand is much more durable than the known wand. In addition, in contradistinction to the known wand, this new wand provides an external electrical shield, thus providing enhanced shielding protection for the internal circuity.